Anything For My Love
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Oliver saves Lilly's life, and while doing so, loses his memory. The only thing he can remember is Lilly. Will Lilly take advantage of him and his amnesia? Will a relationship bloom between them, or will things go terribly wrong for Lilly? LOLIVER!
1. A Wave To Remember

**Okay, I posted this story once before, and then deleted it for reasons that do not currently need to be known. Since those reasons no longer matter, I decided to re-post it. For those of you who haven't already read it, enjoy! (:**

**Chapter One**

**Lilly's POV **

"So, do you want to go to the beach or not?" Miley asked me impatiently. "Look, I need to call Oliver and ask him too, so can you hurry up and answer?"

I put he phone down on the table in the living room, and walked toward where my mom was sitting reading her book "Pride and Prejudice". "Mom, I know that I am supposed to be grounded until tomorrow, but can I please go to the beach with Miley?" I begged my mom, hoping that she would say yes even though I am still grounded.

I was about to start crying when I heard my mom say "Well, you have been acting pretty mature lately, so yes, I will let you go to the beach with Miley."

I stood there, amazed that my mom actually said yes.

I walked back over to where I had put the phone down, and picked it up.

"Yeah, Miley. I can go. I will be there in 15 minutes," I said to my best friend. "I think my mom might have gone insane, because she is letting me go even though I am still grounded."

"Okay, well I gotta go so I can call Oliver and ask him if he wants to go," she told me, and hung up the phone without giving me a chance to say bye to her.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom, and started digging through my drawers. I have about 20 different bathing suits, and I had to find the hottest one because I knew the guy I have been crushing on will be at the beach.

After a couple minutes of searching, I found a blue bikini with gold lining and the word "Roxy" on it. This one would be perfect, especially because his favorite color is blue.

I threw off my clothes, and quickly slipped into my new bathing suit that I had gotten only a week ago. I put on my flip-flops, and got my beach bag from my closet. I went through it to make sure it had my sunblock, towel, and sunglasses in it, and it did.

I put some shorts on over my bathing suit, and jogged out the door. The beach was only two blocks away, so I didn't mind using my bikini top as a shirt.

When I reached the beach about two minutes later, I found Oliver and Miley already waiting at Rico's. Jackson was handing them each a glass of strawberry lemonade when I walked up behind them.

"Lilly, you want one too?" Jackson asked me, looking at the glass of strawberry lemonade that he had just handed to Oliver.

"No thanks. I don't have any money to pay for it with," I replied with a small smile. "But thanks for asking."

"It's on the house," he said, and handed me a glass full to the rim, even though I had said no.

"Thanks, Jackson, but I was hoping to catch a few waves before they start to die down," I said, and slid the drink across the counter toward him.

I started to walk away to the storage closet that I kept my surfboard in, and Oliver followed me. "I want to catch a wave or two also," he told me, as he caught up to me.

We pulled out our surfboards from the little closet that we kept them, and walked in the direction of the ocean.

We got onto our boards and the waves started getting harder. It was great how the waves started getting hard as soon as we touched the water. It was one of those coincidences that you just gotta love.

We got so far from the shore that Miley and Jackson looked like little ants. As tiny as Miley looked, I could still see her with her arms crossed and a mad look on her face. Jackson must have said something that got on her nerves.

I was too busy looking back at Miley and Jackson to notice a huge wave coming straight toward me and Oliver. The moment I looked ahead of me, a big splash of water was in my face, and knocked me and Oliver both off of our boards.

This kind of thing has happened to me all the time, but usually the waves were not nearly this big. But it was fun. Really fun.

I was so busy thinking about the size of the wave, I didn't realize when the wave was throwing me through the air in the direction of Oliver.

I felt my body hit something that definitely was not water, but it did hurt a lot to hit. It hurt both of us.

I found myself laying on top of Oliver, floating to the shore. "Ow," we said at the same time.

I moved away from Oliver, and started swimming toward the shore that was only about 20 yards away.

Oliver followed me, but after just a few seconds, he was already far ahead of me.

I tried swim faster to catch up with him, but I felt my arms and legs weakening. That wave must have

tired me out a lot. I found myself swimming slower and slower by the second.

I was about 10 yards away when I came to a complete stop. I tried to move forward, but I felt my body getting lighter and lighter, and everything around me getting darker and darker.

**Oliver's POV **

I was sitting at the edge of the shore waiting for Lilly to finally catch up with me, but she had stopped moving. I looked back at Miley to see if she had noticed, and it didn't look like she did. She was busy yelling at Jackson for some reason or another. When I looked back at the water to see what was going on with Lilly, I couldn't see her. I blinked my eyes shut and opened them again, but still, I saw nothing except a few seagulls.

I looked throughout the water, but she was nowhere. I knew what was happening.

I jumped into the water and swam as fast as I possibly could to the general area that I saw Lilly last.

After just a few seconds of swimming my butt off, I found exactly where she went down. I looked down in the water, and barely saw her, going farther and farther down into the ocean.

I dived down as fast as my body would let me, and was hoping to be able to get Lilly without running out of breath and passing out myself.

I swam deeper and deeper into the ocean with all the strength I had left. I was a bit relieved to notice that I was swimming a lot faster than her body was falling.

I could tell my breath was running out. I went even faster. I was almost to where Lilly was, and I could feel myself getting even weaker every time I tried to go faster.

Lilly was only inches away from me, so I reached out to grab her arm, and found that she was quite unconscious.

I pulled her body over my shoulder and held onto her with one hand, and swam quickly with my other. I knew that I probably would not make above water, because my air was just about gone, but I went faster anyway.

The shore was only feet away, so I swam quicker and quicker, because I needed the air more than anything. I only had a yard or so left to go, so I tried to swim faster, but my body was feeling lighter, and I had no breath left.

I knew that I shouldn't even try to do this because I most likely will not be able to, but I did it anyway. I used my very last bit of energy to try to swim just the tiny distance to the surface, and I thought for sure that I would pass out and never see life again, but I tried harder.

I thought about why I was about to die, and thought that it was not fair. People should not die when trying to save their friend's life, especially when their friend is going to die anyway. I realized that this just wasn't my time or Lilly's to die.

I was inches away from the surface, and I charged toward it so I could finally just breath, and I made it.

I began breathing heavily as I very slowly swam toward the shore where I could see a large group of people staring at me. At first, I did not know why, but then I figured out that people might have been concerned that I was underwater do long. They might have also been concerned about Lilly. The point is that we are not underwater now.

I could see someone in the distance holding a large pile of towels, and a few people were swimming toward us, probably to make sure that we actually get back to shore alright.

The one thing that I noticed that shocked me was Miley. She was standing at the front of the crowd of people, and seemed to be crying. I saw someone, I can't tell who though, comforting her, and saying something to her.

I felt something that could very well be vomit sliding through my throat to come out of my mouth. To my surprise, it was not vomit, it was just a lot of water. I began coughing really, really hard. I could feel Lilly's body sliding out of my arms, but I couldn't stop it. I had to let go of her, or else we would both die.

Right when I was about to get hold of her again, I saw someone else grab onto her body. He must have been one of the people that had been swimming toward us. I felt someone else grab my arm and start to swim to the shore.

I tried to see who it was, but my vision was starting to get blurry. I started looking around, and noticed that everything was starting to look darker than it had five minutes ago when I had just gotten to the shore after surfing.

I started hearing many worried and sad voices getting louder and louder. I must have gotten to the shore.

I tried to open my eyes farther so I could see the people around me better, but my eyelids were too heavy.

My eyes closed, and all I could see was black.

**Author's Note!**

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Tell me what you think I could to do improve it. Give me any suggestions! I'm just starving for reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster i update! (:**


	2. A Plan Too Far

Thanks for all of the great reviews that I received! I am so glad that so many of you guys like my story! I wish that my other stories were as popular. And that reminds me, can all of you guys please check out a few of my other stories? I think that you may find interest in them.

And now for the fun review replying time!

RinnyFish: Thanks for the review!

TheRandomWriter-oX: I'm glad that you think that my story is so... wow.

0: Thanks, not too many people go as far as saying that my stories are awesome! (:

Gwendolyn Isabella: I don't really like cliffhangers, but I just didn't know what to write next, so I left it that way. I also thought that I would get more reviews by making that chapter a cliffhanger.

RockerLogicx: Yeah, I like this idea too! I think that might be part of the reason I wrote it. Lol.

Robin: Yeah, I love doughnut boy too. He's not included in enough stories, so I decided to make him one of or THE main character in this story.

LoveJenn: When somebody uses caps, that means that they must really like the story. YAY!

Elphabagirl: I'm glad that you like this story! (:

vreales: You'll see who Lilly likes in this chapter. (:

HerioneAddict: You'll have to read and find out to see if it is a Loliver. :P

LOLiVER: You'll have to read this chapter to get answers to all of your questions! (:

And now for the actual story!

**Chapter Two**

**Oliver's POV**

I woke up, and the first thing I noticed was the smell of food. My mom must have made some pancakes this morning without telling me. That miht be because last time she woke me up for pancakes, they had "Disappeared" while she was out getting the morning paper.

I stood up, and began walking toward the door, but was held back from actually reaching it. I looked down at my arms, and saw at least five tubes running through my arms.

I looked around the room, shocked to see that this was not my bedroom at all. This was a hospital room. How could i not remember coming here? What happened causing me to come here?

I went back to the bed, and sat down, trying to remember the events of the previous day. I leaned my head in my hands, and then noticed a little red button right next to where I was sitting. I looked closer, and next to it was a paper that said, "press for nurse".

I pressed the little red button, slightly afraid of what other possible things could happen. I guess that's what happens when I watch too much TV. I really should have listened to my mom when she said that TV rots brains cells. I guess she wasn't just doing that to watch the show Cops.

A few seconds later, a nurse hurried in, and said, "Oh, you're awake?"

At that point, I want to say 'DUH!", but I kept myself from trying to sound rude, and said, "Yes. Is there some way you can tell me how I got here? I can't remember what happened."

"Oh no," the nurse said in a hurried tone. "You must have amnesia."

"I do not have amnesia. Wait, what is amnesia again?" I asked, suddenly confused about what we were talking about.

"You've got it bad." she walked out of the room, and a few seconds later, cam back with a doctor. At least, I assume he was a doctor.

"Son, I want you to answer a few questions for me," the elderly man said. He looked old enough to be my grandfather.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"What is your first, middle, and last name?" he asked.

This question is obvious. Why would he think that I don't know my own name? "My name is..." my mind was drawing a blank here. You'd think I would know my own name, but for some reason I just can't seem to remember.

"How old are you, young man?" the doctor asked next.

"I think I'm... I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I really don't know my name or age. Why can't I remember these things?"

"Because, I think you have a major case of amnesia," the doctor said after writing a few things down on his clipboard.

"What exactly is amnesia?" I asked curiously.

"It means that you have lost a large chunk of your memories. You may remember some things and people, but most things you won't remember," the man explained as kindly as he could. There is no easy way to explain to a fifteen year old boy that he has brain damage.

"Oh. Can I see my family?" I asked, not even sure what my family looked like anymore.

"Yes. Ms. Denise, can you get the boys family and friends?" he asked, looking over to the nurse beside him.

"Of coarse," she said right before leaving the room.

When she came back, she had a group of people with her-- two men, a woman, a teenage girl, and the only one he remembered, Lilly.

"Lilly," he said quietly, hoping that no one had heard him.

"Well, he obviously remembers somebody," the doctor said with a chuckle, but stopped when he saw the serious looks on the parents' faces.

**Lilly's POV**

Oliver just woke up, and it seems that he has a serious case of amnesia. I actually turned out okay after the incident yesterday, but Oliver passed out, and had not woken up until just now.

"Lilly," I heard him say my name quietly. He remembers me? He doesn't even remember his own parents, and he remembers me! Does that mean he cares about me, or is it just a coincidence?

"Lilly," I heard him say once more, but this time louder. "I remember you." He looked at me, and our gazes met.

I could take advantage of this. Maybe I could get him to think that we are going out since he remembers me. We can do things that couples do, when technically, we aren't even a couple.

I got a hold of Miley's arm, and brought her into the hall.

"What Lilly?" she said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I think that since he remembers me, but not much else, I could tell him that we were going out. This way, I could get him to like me if he doesn't already," I said all in one big breath.

"You know what, that's actually a good idea!" Miley said a little too loud.

"Shh, we don't want anybody else knowing about it," I said, peering over at the door to see if anyone was there listening. "We should go back in now."

"Yeah, you're right," she said heading toward the door.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry about the length of the chapter. It was just the first thing that popped into my head. I figured that I needed to get one last chapter in before I stop for a while because of school. I just started yesterday, and it might be harder or easier for me to update very often. Harder because I have more work to do because my mom doesn't seem to think that the school was working me hard enough, so she's homescholling me. Easier because I get to do some of my creative writing assignments as fanfictions.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the form of a review!**

**Luv 'ya!**


End file.
